Coincidence
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: After a four year break up, one of the band members decides to visit their old home one last time. [Oneshot]


**Coincidence**

Summery: After a four year break up, one of the band members decides to visit their old home one last time.

&&&

Four years of learning. Four years of traveling. Four years of growing. It didn't sound like a long time, but in actuality, it was, and it definitely _felt_ like a _long_ time. Four years of being away from home…from what was called home…from what made the large building _home_.

The old studio stood tall, keeping its title proudly, still towering the hill of tombstones and foggy, gray skies. It seemed as if no one had dared to touch the haunted lands of Kong in the past years. Sprouts of grass and weeds grew everywhere, and vines overlapped the graves, making the front look very messy. Why wouldn't it look that way? The place had been abandoned…that's what a length of time does to it. The gates opened squeakily with ease, allowing a lone visitor to enter, knowing the way.

A fun memory of the zombie infested land passed through the mind of the foreigner, and a slight smile crossed their lips as they followed the cracked, stone pave way, allowing many more memories to wash into their mind. Memories were what they lived on during lonely nights and boring mornings. They were the fun part of life. Stepping up where the doorway was, the visitor reached into her jean pocket, pulling out a small golden key with a large 'KS' engraved onto the top. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the key in and turned.

Slowly opening the door, her eyes widened as they roamed the large room. Nothing was moved. Nothing at all. Nothing…since…the day. Walking past the large TV and couch, her eyes wanted to water, remembering all the times she had watched television or movies with her best friends. Her family…

It wasn't anger or a grudge held against one another that the band decided to split. It had been an idea between the four, thinking that another alone time moment was necessary to cool off from all the fame, but alas, four years had gone by without a call from anyone. She had tried calling them, but the numbers were constantly changed or it was the wrong number she was dialing. She had no idea where any of them were, and for all she knew, they could be out of the country. She missed them all dearly, and felt rather alone in the world, like an orphan still on the search for the family they knew was out there…somewhere…

Peeking into the kitchen, she had the courage to open up the refrigerator to see what was still there. A rotten stench of old meat and spoiled vegetables clouded up her breathing, forcing her to shut the door quickly in order to rub her eyes painfully. The food had been rotting since before the band had gone their separate ways. What was in there now _had_ to be infested with maggots or something of the sort by now.

She ran her hand across the counter, a trail of dust graying up her finger. Russel would have died if he could see how soiled his beloved kitchen was. "Russel…" a sad whisper whimpered. The drummer had been so kind to her, so father-like, treating her as an equal, yet maintaining authority. The man knew how to make any situation seem logical, and at the same time, keep the girl from blaming herself. Remembering him reminded her of his ghostly friend, Del. Russel and Del were literally one at one point, until Del was taken away. His time had been long overdue. But, before that happened, he was the sidekick, always chipping in new ideas and adventures that were forbidden.

The spirit definitely knew how to have fun. A practical joker, he was, and it livened up the studio once in a while with some ghoulish entertainment. "I miss you guys…"

Passing through the music room, her mind settled on the wildest of the bunch. Murdoc was never one to be the perfect role model for any child, but she had definitely learned a thing or two from the bassist. Even in his drunken state, his ramblings would sometimes lead to something useful, and this would help her, either with work or life. Of course, she never fully followed his advice, but used it as guidelines every now and then. She could almost see him sitting in his chair, shining up his bass, yelling at them all that they were doing something wrong. That was Murdoc. He was perfection, and everyone had to live up to _his_ name.

The house had over forty rooms, there was no way she could investigate every room, but a dream of hers was that she always wanted to check out the rooms Russel had warned her about. The forbidden rooms of the house…but…she never wanted to go alone. It wasn't that Russel had made them sound overly dangerous, which he had, but she really wanted to share the moment with someone else. Del would've unquestionably gone with her, if he was still around. Disappointingly, she had been prohibited from those rooms _after_ Del had gone, so it was a lose/lose situation.

Deciding to see her old room, the visitor took the stairs, afraid that since the elevator hadn't been used in a while, it could most likely creak, snap, and fall into the basement, and there wasn't anyone around, so she decided not to take the chance. Slowly inching towards the room, she noticed the sign with her name on it, looking as fresh as the day she had hung it on her door. Thinking this odd, she shrugged, entering her old room. Smiling, she walked around, taking into notice that her floors were shiny and her items had not one speck of dust on them.

Her punching bag was clean, the clothes that no longer fit her were neatly aligned the way she had left them, her doodads were cleaned up, and her bedspread smelled of freshly picked cherries. She realized this when she laid back on the bed, resting peacefully on the pillow, taking in everything she could. Something clicked behind her head, and she sat up, reaching under her pillow. Pulling a hand sized frame out, she smiled softly at the picture. It was New Year's Eve, they were all on the couch, each grinning a large smile. Arching an eyebrow, she wondered curiously about the dark one.

Oh…that's right. He was wasted. So drunk he couldn't even remember the party, what he had done, or the hugs he randomly gave them when the clock hit midnight the next morning, groaning and moaning, too haunted by the effects to even give the singer a good punch. Funny…she couldn't remember ever putting that picture behind her pillow, though. It was always by her bedside, resting on her nightstand. Shrugging, she placed it back in its rightful place, mind replaying the entire night.

Getting up, she took one last glance at her old room, finally turning off her lantern lights, closing the door. After visiting Russel's room, which hadn't changed one bit, considering it always had food somewhere in there, she rubbed her arm, glancing down the hall. There was still one more room she wanted to visit.

&&&

Eyes closed, her hand gently turned the knob of the room on the lowest floor, praying it would open. The singer had a knack for locking himself out of his own room. It opened with a squeak, and she peeked in. Clothes were thrown all over, the bed was messy just like it always was, keyboards hung from the walls as decorative backups, and the closet was overflowing with movies and shoes. She slowly closed the door, taking a seat on the swivel chair. A remembrance of the singer who had saved her life lured around the room, making her feel at the home she knew.

Her eyes wandered to the bed, her mind recalling the dreary mornings when he just didn't want to get up, she would sneakily slip into the room, and just when he was about to drift off into his dream world, she would pounce him, jumping, singing, and shaking him to awaken. The best part of it all was that no matter how tired he was, he would never snap at her for doing it. He almost _waited_ for her to wake him. Grumpiness was never apart of his personality. The video games lay to the side, phantom thoughts replaying the games, giggles, and teasing echoing around the empty room.

The first memory she ever had was when she was lost in darkness, pleading that somehow she would find a way out…and as if it was the answer to her prayers, the dark lid cracked open followed by a shocked yell. Next thing she remembered, an unusual, yet handsome face arched above her, seeing if she was alright. Afraid of this new person, she had smacked him…hard.

Feeling guilty at the moment for the memory, she sighed, glancing at her legs. She had apologized many times soon after she became friends with the singer, yet she never felt cleared of their first meeting, although the singer had forgiven her long ago and probably forgot about the smacking incident. She missed him so much. Of course, her heart yearned for the others as well, but every time her mind lingered on the lanky vocalist, her throat would choke up and she would feel so cold.

Wanting to get rid of the feeling, she crawled on the bed, curling herself within his blankets. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes, almost able to smell the cologne right off the sheets. With a small smile, she opened her eyes. Glancing up at the little sticky notes he had posted there ever since she was small, she began reading them one by one, chuckling at reminders such as **Clean carpark after Muds drives in** and **Rent Death Rise 2**. The man's dedication to his chores was true. She arched an eyebrow as her eyes ran over one. **Take break from work. Spend time with Noodle.**

This note was set aside from the others, posted along with the pictures he had up of their trips and group shots. In the 'o's of Noodle, he had made them into smiley faces, one with two dark circled eyes and the other with upside down 'u's. This simple decoration interested her as her fingers ran along the yellow paper, finally unsticking it from the wall. With a sigh, she softly kissed the note, pocketing it while she stood. After making the bed, she gradually went to the door, shutting of the lights, and left the room. Leaving through the carpark, she went to the front door, only to close it, and regretfully locked up the gates of Kong once more.

&&&

Hands in her jacket, she walked down the street the way she came, feeling somehow refreshed. She had ignored her old home for so long, it was like running into the arms of a mother who had been patiently waiting all this time. Taking a deep breath, she looked around, wondering what she was going to do for the rest of the day. This had been her plan, and now that she was over with it, she had some time. Her eyes loomed over storefronts, café windows, shoe stores, and finally a diner, where she froze, staring at a customer through the window.

She didn't mean to be rude, not that the person noticed anyhow, yet she couldn't help but stare. The man wore a white t-shirt with the words "Unwanted stepchild" printed in black, a pine green jacket over it with the patches over the elbows style, a dark green beanie hat pulled over his cerulean hair, a black stripe rounding around it, and jeans on the lower half of his body. That was as much as she could see for his clothing, but she knew the man, no question about it. It was that she couldn't believe it. His eyes were closed, holding a cup of coffee with his elbows on the table, mind lost in thought. His eyebrows pushed up in a worried fashion, almost knowing he was being watched, and he slowly opened his eyes, glancing out the window.

They both literally froze: stopped moving, thinking, and even breathing ceased as their eyes met. His dark eyes popped double their ample size, wondering if the woman on the other side of the glass could possibly be the young teenager he once knew. No…the woman here was…too mature…it couldn't be…He blinked, eyes now focused on the liquid caffeine before him. He didn't want to be rude to a complete stranger. Peeking back, the image was gone, and he sighed bleakly, leaning his cheek against his fist as his elbow rested on the table. It was a false vision he only daydreamed of. He sighed, hanging his head quietly.

The waitress came by, bringing him his pancakes with the little blueberries on top. He was a frequent customer, she knew him well. "You alright, dear? You look a little spooked…" the wide woman asked lightly, yet the young man only shook his head, "I'm fine, Candice…" he murmured, poking at the meal with his fork. Being left alone, he put the small piece of flapjack in his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he looked out the window once more, mind locked on the home he had once lived in.

His shoulders lurched as a hand rested on the left side, accompanied by a hardly audible, "…2-2D?"

Gone mentality blank, his chest took over, heart pacing furiously while he slowly glanced at the young woman whose eyes were watery, hands shaking, face as pale as the sky above. She was beautiful.

"…N…N-Noodle…?" he managed to whisper, unsure of the person before him. "Its…you…" she replied, her hand gently touching his cheek, "It's…it's really you…" Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder as she did the same, neither caring that they were getting strange stares because of the young woman's soft tears. "It's been a while…" 2D crooned, finally releasing her and sat back down. She sat on the other side of the table, quiet. "You've…grown…" he added, staring at his food with awkwardly red cheeks.

"I've missed you." she said quietly, gazing at him sadly. He peeked up, "'ey…don't make it sound like yo' the on'y one feelin' tha' way…" An uncomfortable silence followed that statement for about a minute or two, then Noodle finally spoke up again. "So…what are you doing around here?"

"Jus'…wull I visit…" he answered timidly, glancing out the window, "Yeh know…good times…" Noodle tilted her head, "So that's why the rooms…" yet she stopped when she noticed the young man give her an awkward stare, almost worried that she had seen the rooms well kept. "Thank you." she finished with a small smile, and he nodded self-consciously. Slowly his eyes rose to her face once again, poking his food, "Uhm…so…yo'…eighteen now?"

Noodle nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that he…_noticed_, but why wouldn't he? It was a big change from the last time he had seen her. _He_ hadn't changed a bit. "Have you heard from…?"

She shook her head sadly, "Not since." He sighed, "It ain't the same, yeh know…I almost thought it wos my mind playin' tricks on me when I saw yeh…" A slow smile grew on her face, happy that she was no longer alone. "2D…Let's go."

He arched an eyebrow, wondering what her sudden excitement was. "Where?"

"To Kong! Its not trespassing, we'll revisit. Please? There's something I've always wanted to do…but I'm afraid to go alone…" she said quietly, grabbing his hand. He uttered a few thoughts to himself, but couldn't resist the smile she was giving him. They were two best friends, reunited. "Awright, love…I'll go wit yeh." They both stood, and 2D left the money for his hardly touched food. Walking together in gentle unison, 2D very slowly slid his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Hidden smiles shadowed their faces, until something clicked within the young woman's mind. She reached into her pocket as they stopped before the gates of Kong, pulling out the crunched sticky note.

The singer glanced curiously at her action, peeking over her shoulder, "Wot's 'at?" The Jap smiled shyly, handing him the note with a hug, "You can check this one off."

**Take break from work. Spend time with Noodle.**

&&&

**Author's Note**: _I just thought this was a cute little fic of memories. I'm doing a heck of a lot of one shots, ain't I? Wow…well, I haven't gotten a bad review yet! Score for me! Sorry, I just love 2D/Noodleness, it's so cute! 3_


End file.
